thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ōkami Fox
Ōkami Foxes (大神狐 Ōkami Kitsune) are a special breed of fox that are prized for their high intelligence and impressive abilities in regards to tracking down enemies, as well as in Fire Magic. Koishi is the leader of the skulk, or family of foxes, and cares for all Okami foxes born into the group but is also responsible for assigning a fox to a particular Inari member. Appearance Okami Foxes have the appearance of a white wolf with crimson markings across their face and torso.They have unique extensions of their fur on their wrists and ankles, as well as their shoulders that look like swirling flames of fur. Okami foxes have the unique feature of radiating cold orange flames from their body. The thing is that these"flames" are actually the foxes radiant magical energy that is constructed from the Ki the continuously absorb from the surrounding area. History Okami foxes are actually descendants of the Kitsunes, though their genetic have been mixed with a breed of wolf deities thought to be the children of Fenir. Because they are most related to Kitsunes, they share a very similar history, however, unlike their ancestors the Okami foxes have refrained from interacting with the human world. They choose to live their lives in the place where other deity creatures roam, free from the tinkering of human growth. They only interact with the human world when called upon by their master with whom they have made a contract with, but they can readily return to their own world when they desire. Breed Variations Okami foxes have a particular system that separates the strength and power of each fox. Although all foxes possess extremely high intellect and tracking abilities, their magic abilities are linked to the number of tails they are blessed with at birth. The more tails a fox has, the more magical power it possesses. There are three classes of foxes and Koishi, the fox skulk leader, picks which breed of fox will be assigned as the companion for an Inari Family member. Ichibi These foxes are the most common foxes of the Okami skulk. They appear with only one tail. Being that this breed possess the lowest amount of magical power, they rely heavily on their intelligence and magical knowledge to help their partner. Gobi Having five tails signifies that these foxes possess a higher prowess with Fire Magic, and can conjure more spells than that of the Ichibi breed. Their appearance also changes some, in that they tend to have black tips at the end of their tails. They still possess the high intelligence and tracking abilities of the Okami foxes, but spend more of their time dedicated to improving their strength, rather than their magical knowledge like the Ichibi foxes. Kyūbi The least common of the fox breeds, these nine tailed foxes have a great deal of magical power; giving them the ability to use both Fire and Earth Magic. Just like the Gobi fox, these foxes gain a black tipped tail. When a Kyubi is born into the skulk, Koishi takes them in as her own personal student and trains them in the ways of magic. Spend their first three years with Koishi, these foxes gain knowledge in all types of magic as well as learn to produce powerful fire and earth spells. These foxes are destined for greatness and a huge asset in battle because of their enormous capabilities. Due to this fact, it is a rare occasion that Koishi finds an Inari Family member that she believes has the leadership and heart worthy of being assigned one of her precious pupils. Known Foxes When an Inari mage is ready, the mage's parents will ask the house leader to summon the skulk leader Koishi. Koishi will then stare into the young mage's eyes and read a mage's Ki to decipher what lies at the deepest parts of their soul. Koishi will use what she learns to select a good companion fox to be the young mages first summoning contract. Kyna- '''Kyna is the fox assigned to Samarra Inari. Kyna is a patient, intelligent, and soft spoken fox who has highly capable tracking abilities to aid Samarra locating enemies. This Ichibi fox has a good grasp of magical knowledge and prides herself on her tactical abilities. It was for this reason that she was chosen to be the Koma Inu guild master's fox; for they both are expert tacticians during battle. '''Manaka-Manaka, or often called Mana, is the fox that was assigned to Kalina Inari. This cheerful Ichibi fox matches the personality of her own. This Ichibi fox is praised for her intellect and speed. The two share a deep bond, making it easy to coordinate attacks without verbal communication. 'Toshio-' When Aldrich Inari first became a mage, he was given a particular Kyubi fox by the name of Toshio. The fox skulk leader assigned this particular fox to him because she saw great leadership in Aldrich, and wanted a fox who understood the responsibility that he would face in the future. Toshio is highly skilled in battle, possessing both strength and quick analytical abilities. Toshio is one of the few nine tailed foxes that have been assigned to Inari family members; showing that Aldrich possesses great skill and leadership. Toshio has the ability to produce both Fire Magic and Earth Magic. A skill only unique to the nine tailed fox varieties of the Inari fox skulk. This allows him to hold his own during battle, or assist Aldrich if necessary. Category:Races Category:Race Category:Breed Category:Fox Category:Magical Creature Category:Foxes Category:Kitsune Category:Kitsunes